La mejor navidad de Albert y Candy
by Albert y Candy Ardlay
Summary: Historia de los protagonistas de la novela: Candy. El Príncipe de la Colina, escrita por Nagita. Escritora de este fic: Gaby UribeLezama.


**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

**Único capítulo**

A pasado unos meses después de que Candy supiera de la verdadera identidad de Albert, todo iba bien, ya que la tía abuela había cambiado la manera de pensar sobre Candy, dado a que la Familia Legan no está más cerca para mal aconsejar a la tía.

Aquí empieza esta pequeña historia sobre nuestros rubios.

─¿Hola tía cómo estás? ─le preguntó Albert.

─Bien hijo, y ¿tú? ¿Cómo te fue en la junta con los socios?

─Bien Tía, por fin aceptaron mi relación con Candy.

─Lo sabía hijo, tu perseverancia dio frutos.

─Bueno tía, me despido iré a ver a Candy para darle la noticia.

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba con el doctor Martín.

─Vamos Candy no estés nerviosa, verás que todo saldrá bien no tienes, porque preocuparte.

─Ay, Dr. Martin no puedo evitarlo, estamos cerca de las festividades y no sé cómo la pasaremos; si los del consejo no aceptan nuestra relación.

En ese momento llegó Albert a la clínica, interrumpiendo la conversación:

─Hola Pequeña, ¿qué tal tu día? Doctor ─saludó con solemnidad.

─Oh, Albert, has llegado ─expresó Candy en tono medio nervioso.

─¿Qué te pasa pequeña, todo bien?

─Albert, por favor dime: ¿Cómo te fue?

─Ay, pequeña, ¿qué te puedo decir?, lo único es que no quiero que te preocupes.

─Lo sabía, Albert y ahora, ¿qué haremos?, teníamos planes.

En ese momento se le derramó una lágrima a Candy.

─Perdón pequeña, no llores recuerda que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras... perdona por ser quien te haga derramar esa lagrima.

─Es solo que no pude evitarlo.

─Cómo lo dije: Eres más bonita cuando ríes. Así que te diré que el consejo… aprobó nuestra relación.

─¡¿Es enserio, Albert?! ¡Qué feliz me hace!, ¿escuchó Dr. Martín?, ¡qué Feliz soy!

Candy tomó por sorpresa a Albert, lo abrazó y besó delante del doctor. No podía contener tanta felicidad y Albert no pudo rechazarla; al contrario por fin serían felices.

El doctor se hizo partícipe de la dicha de ambos:

─Claro Candy, escuché bien y, los estoy mirando también ja, ja, ja.

─Bueno pequeña, vine por ti para salir a celebrar, ¿habrá algún problema con usted Dr. que Candy salga ya?

─Claro que no muchacho, vayan. ¡Vivan la felicidad que se han ganado!

Y así salieron Candy y Albert a festejar su unión, sin reproches por parte de algún miembro de la familia Ardlay.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el encuentro con los del consejo.

Pasaron los días entre preparativos y trabajo. La relación de Candy con la tía era maravillosa; aún la tía se cuestionaba porque había tratado mal a Candy.

En la casa Candy pensó que quizás por ser día de navidad lo harían espectacular.

Dorothy entró a la habitación de Candy.

─Buenos días Candy, ¿cómo amaneciste? Te he traído tu desayuno. Vamos apresúrate que la señorita Annie pasará por ti.

─Está bien Dorothy, ya entendí, no sé por qué no quieren que ayude.

─Ordenes del Señor.

Candy desayunó y se alistó para cuando Annie llegara.

Su amiga de infancia llegó y la saludó con efusividad─: hola Candy, ¿lista? Tenemos que irnos y arreglarnos.

─Sí, Annie, té estaba esperando.

Las dos pasaron parte del día en el spa, luego fueron a la casa de Annie para alistarse. La tía Elroy mandó a su estilista de confianza, y le envió a Candy el vestuario para ese día tan pronto especial.

Mientras tanto en la mansión todo estaba listo, el banquete, el lugar de la ceremonia y los invitados empezaron a llegar poco a poco.

Fueron pocos los invitados porque Albert quiso algo íntimo. Entre los asistentes estaban los niños del hogar de Pony, la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María, Tom, Paty, el Dr. Martín y algunos ancianos del clan.

─¿George está todo listo? ─inquirió Albert.

─Sí, William todo está como lo pediste. Te informo, ya empezaron a llegar los invitados.

─Qué nervios… está bien y, ¿en qué momento vas por ella?, tú sabes que a nadie más le confiaría la vida de mi pequeña.

─Solo venía a comunicarle que todo estaba listo y que ya voy por ella.

─Ok. George te la encargo.

En casa de Annie, ella retenía a Candy con el pretexto de que esperaba a Archie.

─No entiendo: ¿Por qué tía Elroy me mandó todo esto?

─Entiende, como novia de Albert tienes que distinguirte de las demás, ya conoces a la tía.

Candy lucía un vestido de diseñador, además de las joyas de la familia. Candy se veía como una Reina. Sí, la Reina de Albert.

George y Archie llegaron juntos, pero cada uno en su carro, tocaron a la puerta.

─Adelante ─dijo Annie.

─Señorita, el joven Archie ha llegado. Las está esperando en el recibidor ─les informó con solemnidad la mucama.

─Oh, Gracias, Margarita, avísale que ya bajamos.

─Sí, señorita enseguida se lo comunico, con permiso.

─Vamos, Candy.

─Sí.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras. Los dos que estaban esperando por ellas, se sorprendieron al verlas cuando venían bajando.

─Wow, ¡qué Bellas están! ─expresó Archie tomando la mano de Annie para ayudarla a bajar; a la vez que alagaba a Candy─: gatita vas a dejar al tío sin habla.

Ambas contestaron al unísono, sonrojadas─: hola señores, gracias por el alago.

─Pero, vamos Archie ─dijo Candy─ no es para tanto. George, ¿usted aquí? ¿No es que me iba con Archie y Annie?

─A sí, gatita, lo lamento, pero tengo que hacer algo antes y por eso le pedí a George que te escoltara por mí, ya que el tío le surgió un imprevisto.

Candy se preocupó un poco por Albert, porque tenía que mirar cosas de trabajo aún en ese día.

─Así es señorita Candy, pero para mí es todo un placer.

─Gracias, Georges.

─Bueno nos vamos ─expresaron ambos hombres.

En la mansión Ardlay todo estaba listo. El novio esperaba el arribo de su futura y bella esposa.

Los primeros en arribar fueron Archie y Annie a los pocos minutos llegaron Candy y George.

George como todo caballero ayudó a Candy a bajar. Entraron a la mansión y cuál fue la sorpresa de Candy, que encontró a sus seres queridos y ooooh no o sí, sí, su amado Príncipe con el vestuario de gala de los escoceses, esperaba por ella en un altar sorprendente adornado con las dulce Candy, no lo podía creer.

Candy derramó algunas lágrimas, mientras George la dirigía hacia el altar, donde Albert esperaba por ella.

Albert la miró y pudo observar la cara de sorpresa, pero también de felicidad que tenía Candy.

Por fin terminó ese pequeño camino que la llevaría hasta la persona amada y, con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

─Pequeña: ¿No te he dicho que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras?

─Son lágrimas de felicidad, Albert. Gracias por esta sorpresa, mis madres, mis amigos, mi familia… Gracias, Amor.

El Juez inició la ceremonia nupcial:

─Bueno estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de esta pareja… William Albert Andrew: ¿Acepta como esposa a Candy White para amarla, respetarla, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la pobreza como la riqueza?

─¡Acepto!

─Candy White: ¿Acepta a William Albert Andrew para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza?

─Sí, ¡acepto!

─Con la autoridad que me dan las leyes de Chicago, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la Novia. Felicidades.

Y así fue la mejor navidad que Candy tuvo, porque se convirtió en la esposa del hombre que ama con todo su ser, y pudo celebrarlo en compañía de todas las personas con las que ella había crecido y compartido todo ese camino que la llevó a esa persona que ama.

**Fin**


End file.
